


benediction

by amorekay



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Emotionally constipated characters, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorekay/pseuds/amorekay
Summary: Felix corners Dimitri after the war. Dimitri gets down on his knees. It’s an apology, or a confession, maybe. Maybe both.





	benediction

In the deserted room, silence only broken by their voices as they had talked, and then argued, Dimitri drops to his knees. 

“What.” Felix says. _Get up_, he thinks. 

Dimitri stretches out one gloved hand and spreads his fingers across Felix’s stomach, Felix hitching in a breath at the touch. _What are you doing_, he thinks again, watching Dimitri’s expression as he kneels there, hand pressing wrinkles into Felix’s tunic, a tiny furrow appearing on his brow. 

“I want—” Dimitri starts. Hesitates. His other hand lifts toward Felix and then falls uselessly at his side, Felix distracted by the movement for a moment until Dimitri’s fingers ghost sideways, tipping against the buckles of his belts. “Can I—”

Felix, still bewildered, still fighting through the heat rushing hot and embarrassing up his face, nods. Dimitri moves that useless hand from his side and works clumsy fingers at Felix’s belt, nothing graceful in it, the angle strange as Felix looks down at those hands on the buckles he tightens every morning himself. 

Dimitri gets the second buckle loose and Felix’s belts and swords slip from his hips and clatter to the floor. He glares at Dimitri, who has the sense to look apologetic, but before he can snap at him Dimitri brushes a hand across his hip, pushing the long length of his tunic aside. Felix’s face burns hotter, because it’s obvious now how he’s reacting to Dimitri and Dimitri is— watching. 

He wets his lips and Felix thinks desperately, giddily, _get up_. 

“I want to—” Dimitri repeats again, and Felix shuts his eyes. 

“Okay,” he says. 

A pause. “Felix,” Dimitri says, his voice suddenly hoarse. “I want to—” 

“—_Okay_.” Felix interrupts. 

The hand on his hip tightens and then falls away. Felix doesn’t open his eyes. “Felix,” Dimitri says softly. “I want to do this for you.” 

Felix squeezes his eyes hard against the sudden, mortifying rush of emotion threatening to well up and presses the heel of his palm against his eyelid until he sees stars. Dimitri hasn’t moved or reached out to touch him again, but he can hear him breathing, loud in the quiet of the room. “Okay,” he repeats, a third time. 

Immediately Dimitri’s hands are working at the buttons of his trousers, clumsy again but steady, and Felix opens his eyes and watches. After a moment Dimitri undoes the final clasp and wraps a hand around him, the leather of his glove unfamiliar and agitating against sensitive skin. Felix breathes in sharply.

Dimitri leans forward, his gaze focused, and presses his mouth to the tip of Felix’s dick. 

“Fuck,” Felix hisses, his hands clenching at his sides. He doesn’t— won’t— reach out, as Dimitri’s lips stretch further around him, warm heat and the contrast of his gloved hand a bewildering mix of sensations and he’s— not sure how this is happening. He has the wild, fleeting thought of scolding Dimitri for not even taking off his gloves, the imbecile, and then Dimitri’s eye is locking with his and Felix chokes on a breath and looks up at the ceiling. 

It’s too much too quickly and he’s not sure if it’s because it’s— this or because it’s— Dimitri, he doesn’t— really have a frame of reference but, “Fuck,” he hisses again, still staring at the ceiling, and Dimitri’s other hand closes solid and tight around his ankle, like he’s trying to keep Felix there with the shackle of his grip, or anchor his own balance. Felix almost wishes Dimitri would say something— then remembers why he can’t, and coughs out a dazed laugh. 

Dimitri makes a question of a noise in response, a hum reverberating around Felix and jolting through him, and Felix gulps in a few panting breaths and steels himself to look back down. It’s immediately too much, Dimitri’s reddened mouth glistening as he pulls further away to look up at Felix and even with the loss of sensation he feels caught on a wave, overwhelmingly crashing over him as he comes, sudden and hard and so helplessly caught. 

It isn’t until he can breathe again that he realizes Dimitri is tentatively touching the side of his own face, and Felix’s gut flushes hot with mortification as he realizes what’s happened. “Why didn’t you—” he bites out in embarrassment, but Dimitri smiles at him in an open, pleased way he hasn’t seen since before— he shutters away that thought. 

“Was it good?” Dimitri asks, like he’s honestly curious. 

“Isn’t it obvious.” Felix snaps, suddenly, irrationally worried that he’s supposed to give pointers on his performance. 

“I’m going to wash up.” Dimitri replies, standing stiffly, careful on the leg Felix knows is still weakened from a lingering injury. He lingers in front of Felix, and presses one of those large hands down heavy on his shoulder, brushing against the side of his neck, until Felix looks up at him and colors again at the mess on his cheek. Dimitri leans in, so slight it’s almost imperceptible and then freezes, squeezes Felix’s shoulder, and turns to leave. 

“Boar,” Felix says, trying to ignore the flinch the name provokes and his own immediate flash of regret. “I wouldn’t… be opposed,” he starts, haltingly, “to returning… the favor.” 

The admission terrifies him as soon as he says it, though he knows it’s the truth — has been the truth, for longer then he’d care to admit to anybody. Dimitri just regards him from the door, looking imposing and regal within the frame, even with his swollen mouth and mussed face.

“Felix,” he says, and Felix feels like when they were boys again and having Dimitri’s attention on him was a coveted, jealous thing. “Come find me if…” he hesitates. “If you would truly not be opposed.” 

Felix nods. It’s Dimitri who breaks his gaze this time, turning away and quietly opening and closing the door. 

Felix is left to re-button his trousers and gather his belts, sliding them around and buckling them into place with fingers that look thin and insubstantial against the phantom of the fingers that undid them before.

**Author's Note:**

> Whilst others were getting laid, Felix was studying the blade and ignoring his emotions. 
> 
> Can't believe these two got me to write my first explicit fic on ao3. Shoutout to [leporidae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leporidae) for enabling me, Dimitri's big yaoi hands and redemption arc, and Felix's inability to distinguish the quality of a bj because he's having too many feelings.
> 
> also, i've now got a public twitter @[amorekays](https://twitter.com/amorekays) and this fic can be retweeted from [here](https://twitter.com/amorekays/status/1168496342450102272)!


End file.
